love triangle
by Sweeterthanlove
Summary: love is difficult when you have to choose between the two best guys. Naruhina & Kibahina OOC
1. Chapter 1

-Were you followed? Kiba asked

I swallowed and quietly replied-I don't think so.

-That's not the answer I want to hear, Hinata-chan.

-No, I wasn't followed.

-And are you sure you have no lingering feelings for Naruto Uzumaki?

-I'm quite certian that I no longer love him.

-Now that's an answer I want to hear. He said grabbing my hand.

I blushed.

_-What is love? Do I love Naruto or Kiba? What the hell am I thinking- I love Kiba that's the whole reason I'm with him. Right?_

I removed my hand out of his,- Kiba, this doesn't feel right.

-Does this feel right? He asked kissing my cheek.

-Maybe, a little, but I have this feeling like I'm causing harm not just to me but to other people around me.

-After you told Naruto how you felt what did the block head do?

-He... did nothing.

-Exactly, that meant it was time for you to move on... which you did.

The trees above us began to move.

I looked at Kiba and mouthed, _I told you we should've did this some where else!_


	2. Chapter 2

_-_Hey, Kiba!Hinata! Naruto-kun greeted landing in front of me.

-Hey, it's that guy!Kiba-kun said, disappearing into the forest.

-Wait up, guy! I said, doing the same until a hand caught my arm.

-Hinata, I've got to talk to you.

-No! I've got to be somewhere!

-I totally fucked up! I see that now. Can you give me another chance?

Tears of protest and happiness ran down my cheeks.

-I know I hurt your feelings that day but I finally know how I feel! Hinata, I love you!

-S-stop it! I can't take it anymore! I'm with Kiba! Y-you took too long!

-Hin-Hinata, you told me that-

-Loved you, I love Kiba.

Naruto tightened his grip on my arm.

-Stop, you're hurting me! I protested.

-I can't believe you. He whispered.

Tears fell to the ground as I slapped his hand away. I watched as he backed away.

-_Dammit! Now I'm the one who fucked up!_

I fell to my knees and began to cry even harder. Never in my life have I ever felt like this. It felt as if someone had just ripped out my heart.

-Naruto, I'm sorry. I said through gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun is now just rising. Today better be better than yesterday.

-Hinata, what're you doing up on the roof?

I jumped down landing with a light thud.

-What're you doing on the roof? He asked again.

-Just... thinking. I replied.

-Thinking? Like what?

-Just thinking.

-If you think I'm mad at you...I'm not.

-Well you should be.

-Why?

-Because of what I told you.

A smiled appeared on his fac.

- I know it's wrong to love two people... but I can't help it.

He leaned in closer to my face. My mind felt cloudy, my heart began to pound harder, and there was an odd ringing in the back of my ears.

-I could never stay mad at you.

I backed into the wall so I wouldn't fall or pass out.

-You're the one girl I could never be mad at. You're the girl of my dreams, the only girl that could almost be perfect.

I took in a deep breath as he pinned down my arms, making it impossible to move.

-You know how I feel right?

I nodded, slowly. I stared into his blue eyes.

-Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. You'll be safe with me.

-_Where have I heard that before?_

-N-Naruto, I trust you. I said, quietly.

-Of course you would.

-And you know I love you?

-Of course.

-But how much do you love me?

He smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

-I don't know. I sighed. -I don't know.

He softly pressed his lips to mine.-You should atleast know this much.

-Naruto, s-stop.

-You love me? I can see it.

I nodded.-But I also love Kiba. What am I to do?

-But he doesn't love you like I do, does he?

-I don't know!

He looked at me.

I slid down the tree.

-But you only love him because you were in denial, right?

I shrugged.

-Please. If you do love me tell me.

-But its unclear to me now and it hurts to think.

-But please tell me you love me, atleast.

- I-I don't know how...how to tell you that.

Naruto sighed.-Oh, I guess you'll tell me once you figure it out.

-What the hell am I going to do? This is all confusing! I mummbled.

I watched as he walked away, he was looking down probably feeling as if his heart, dreams and hopes have been crushed-like how mine were when iI told him how I felt.

The sky turned black- whoa this just isn't my day! the rain began to fall, feeling cool against my skin-clearing up my mind, but not my emotions.


	5. Chapter 5

-Well,- I sighed. -Atleast I haven't seen Kiba yet.

Something wrapped itself around my waist.

-Speak of the devil.

-Funny, Hina. But either way I'm your demon.

-I wasn't being funny, Kiba.

-You seem jumpy why?

-I think your a great guy but this just isn''t right especially after what Naruto said.

-You're dumping me? Kiba shrieked.

-No. I -I just need time to think is all.

-No that's all shit! Why the hell would you do this? I saved you from the deepest pits of depression, dammit!

-I know- what? I was not depressed! I was just-ohwee ohwee ohweeu.

-Enough with the damn lies!

-I'm not lying, Kiba! I would never lie!

He growled as he threw me into the wall. I shrieked.

-Kiba, stop it! Lady Tsunade said, coming out of nowhere.

-How can I if this whore broke my damn heart!~

I gasped, tears falling.

-Don't say that! She's not one! She'll never be one!

-But she's cheating on me with that block head!

-That doesn't change anything!

Naruto came out of nowhere and helped me up.

-You shouldn't be here.

-But he hurt you.

-No he hurt me because of you.

-You bastard! Kiba cried.

-So?

-I hate you!

-Hating me won't make you prettier!

Kiba growled and stormed off.

-What was that about? Lady Tsunade asked.

-I don't know... I don't know anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

I cried even harder when Naruto came in.

-Listen, He slowly said, We can't find him. It seems he ranaway. He snorted. -That's a pretty sexy way to deal with your fucking problems if you ask me.

I cried even harder, -What th-the fuck is the matter with you? He mostly ran away because of you even existing! How the hell can you not act like you don't give a crap when you obviously do!

He sighed,- Hinata, listen- stuff like this happens at the worst time and to the people we least expect it to happen and well- kiba is just one of those.

-No! I shrieked.-This is where you're wrong! Kiba would never do anything like this! He's too nice and sweet and the one I want to be with the most!

-Hina, I don't want to argue with you but he's gone. He's not coming back and we both know that.

-Why the hell don't you just kick me in the fucking face?

Naruto winced.- I can tell you just want to be left alone, moody.

-No, that's not what I want. I want Kiba to come back to where he belongs. I whispered.

He stared at me for a while then sighted heavily,-Fine, I'll do whatever it takes to get dogboy back- only because I don't like seeing you cry.

I smiled weakly- Thank you and don't forget - if you do anything to make kiba not want to come back- I will have no choice but to kill you!

He grimced and then mumbled- Now I know what you and Kiba have been doing for the last two weeks and it's not what I expected.

I laughed,- Get on it blockhead! go fing dogboy and make friends with him or else.

-He's already my friend. What the hell are you talking about?

-Just go! All this pointless chatting is making my head hurt worse then when you weren't here.

-Hahahahah, I almost forgot to laugh. And with that he was gone.

-Kiba, I whispered,-Please don't go to the dark side and if you did please don't kill us for what happened.

There was a soft sigh.

I looked around ready to attack.

-It seems the blockhead has left you all alone again to fend for yourself.

-Who are you? What the fuck do you want?

The voice laughed,-Now,now,now. Don't tell me you forgot your own boyfriend's voice, Hinata.

I gasped to a point where I could've passed out.- No! It- it can't be! Can it?


	7. Chapter 7

-No! I gasped,-You-you...Are you Kiba?

He laughed,-What a stupid question to ask, how dare you of you not to remember me.

-Kiba, just waht exactly do you want?

-Nothing, much except that I want you dead.

I looked at him,-Dead? Re-really?

-Uh...if i didn't want you dead do you think I would have said that?

I slowly shook my head unable to quite understand why he would want this.

-Now don't look scared... it won't hurt at all.

-But isn't death supposed to be hurtful? I asked.

-Of course but I'll do it so fast that you won't feel it.

-Ki-kiba? If you're going to kill me then what's the point of you even teaching me how to be outgoing and how to let my voice be heard and not be the same shy creature I was?

-Well, first of all you're acting like a whore, second, you are not who I thought you were, third, blockhead has replaced me in your heart, fourth, I was ever wrong for teaching you anything when your worthless.

-W-worthless? Kiba, when you were gone you were the one person on my mind- I wanted you back more than anything. My heart ached to have you back but I still love you and Naruto, isn't that enough?

-Is that enough? Are you even serious? Nothing you do, Hina, will ever be enough.

I began to cry as I slowly got up.

-And don't you even dare start the water works!

-W-water works? How the hell can you be so careless? You just hurt my damn feelings!

-Careless? That word is not in my vocabulary bank anymore, I am with the Akatsuki, so I have no right to have feelings like this anymore.

-Th-the akatsuki? You joined them? Ho-How could you do that?

-Just shut up! He barked.

I winced as he grabbed me by the neck.

-Now is the time you should go.

-Kiba, you wouldn't dare kill me. I gasped.

-I would just watch me.

-But you'll feel guilty for the rest of your life.

-I don't care,Hina!

I began to feel lightheaded.-Just do it! Kill me if you have the damn guts!

-You actually want me to o it? He asked, confused.

-If you say you're going to do it then you better stick to you word!

Kiba slowly loosened his grip on my neck, I gasped for air.

-Ugh-ahhh.

I turned around and saw Kiba coughing up blood.-Kiba! Kiba, what happened?

-You were right, it is wrong for me do something I'll regret but please forgive me for almost costing you your life.

I began to sob,- Kiba, you- you were always the nicest person.

-This is all wrong for me to do but I did it out of jealousy. He coughed,-But either way I saw that light that changes people at the last moment and that light told me'Don't do it kiba! You know you love her so please don't hurt her but it would be much easier if you take your own life instead.'"

I wrapped my arms around him and said,-All is forgiven Kiba, but I will never forget you.

He gasped for air and slowly closed his eyes forever.

-Kiba, I mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto looked at me then looked at my blood stained shirt.-What happened?

I began to cry as I said,-Its all because of me that Kiba is dead!

He wrapped his arms around me,-No it's not, none of us blame you for his death...except his mother but he did this for you- you should atleast be happy.

-How can I be happy if he's gone, Naruto?

-Listen, if Sakura was able to recover from Sasuke's death then you should be too.

-Why the hell are you comparing me to her? I am nothing like her!

-I'm not! Just listen!

I fell silent and listen to what he had to say.

-We all love you and want the best for you but please- just go back to your regular happy, shy self. Life goes on and this is one of those time you should not let this event affect you in anyway.

He's right,I thought.

-Really, just take my word and go back to your normal life before any of this ever happened.

-Before I met Kiba and even before that?

-Even before that but please tell me if you would like to go back together.

Together?

-What do...you mean?

-With me you won't have to lift a finger anymore than you did with... him,

I stared at Naruto- unable to speak.

-Will you please consider being mine and only mine?

-Only yours? Is that possible?

He smiled,-Of course it is. We'll go along with the world acting like-somewhat normal people. But that doesn't mean you should replace Kiba with me in your heart and knowing you- yours is big enough to fit the both of us.

-Are you sure? I mean what will everybody think? I asked.

-Nothing, if they have a problem with us then they can deal with me.

-What about my father?

-Now that's different, if he has a problem with me then I'll show him that I'm not all bad-almost like a bribe.

I laughed,-Father isn't going to like this anymore than mother will.

-Well they'll have to deal with it 'cuz there's no way we're ever going to get seperated ever!

-But-

He placed his hand above my heart- From now and on, no one will dare threaten you.

I stared into his blue eyes, as if nothing I say will stop him from getting what he wants.

-Okay, I said, laughing,-You win but if we have to tell my father I think it would be best if you wore a bullet proof vest underneath 'cuz knowing him he will shoot.

-I'll do anything to let him know that I will never hurt you the way Kiba did.

I smiled knowing that my life was in good hands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Flashback**

I stared at father from across the small table.

-Your mother said you had something important to tell me?

-Well...um.. I just wanted to tell you that I'm-

-You're pregnant, aren't you? He shrieked, jumping from his chair.

-No-no! I stammered. -No, but this might lead up tho that.

-Sorry. He apologized and picked the chair up.-So what's the big news that your mother and little sister are so excited about?

I took in a deep breath,-Well, father...I'm getting married.

-Married? With who? Who's the little pigless son of bitch? He shrieked.

-Naruto.

-NO,I won't let my daughter get married to the damn Nine-tails!

-Father, you have no right to lable him! He's nothing like the others! He really has a soft side after you get to know him and he was the one who helped me get over the death of Kiba.

-Kiba? He's dead? See, I told you the Nine-tails is no good!

I sighed,-Father, Kiba killed himself.

-Oh, Father said,- why'd the poor boy do that?

-He joined the Akatsuki and-

-The Akatsuki?

I nodded,- When he was one the verge of killing me- he told me that he was wrong and that it was-

-On the verge?

-Father, just give the nin- Naruto a chance and you'll find that he's a really nice kid.

Father sighed,-Alright I guess I could.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto laughed,- He actually said that?

I nodded,- Yep, I actually thought that he was going to run out with a mallet looking for you screaming,'You son of bitch!'

- Well he didn't did he? Nope.

-What's the point of asking me a question when you're going to answer it yourself?

He shrugged, -Don't know.

-Just be happy you're not dead...yet.

-Huh?

-Father, doesn't want grandkids yet not until our sixth year.

-That old fool! He can't controll me when I- we want kids!

-Just go along with it for the first three years after that he forgets everything like that time when I was four and broke my leg- two years later he totally forgot.

-He's old. I think.


	10. Chapter 10

**Half a year later**

-So you haven't forgot about Kiba have you? Neji asked.

I sighed heavily,- How can I ever forget? He was my teammate, and will always be in my heart right next to Naruto and you.

-Cute, remember what your father said- don't go all out okay?

-It's a little too late for that.

-You didn't did you? He asked, gripping my arm tightly.

-Well I can't control when that happens.

-Maybe he forgot...hopefully.

-Mother and Hanabi will be happy trust me. I reassured.

-But it has only been half a year since you got married!

-Neji, Tenten and you got married and had a kid a month later- I just happened to be smarter.

-I told you already she was raped.

_More like you raped her._

_-_Whatever you say but I'm still smarter.

-Not really.

I lightly hit him.

-I'm just saying.

-Well stop saying stuff you're going to ruin everything.

-Ruining what? He asked, sounding like he had no fucking idea.

-Neji,

-I get it -out.

I laughed as he exited the house. With everyone out and Naruto on a mission it seemed very quiet and peaceful- well not for long. There was a knock at the door.

-Come in.

-Nee-San,-Hanabi said walking in.

-Did something happen? I said, carefully getting up.

-Father is -is dying.

-What? How is that possible? I just talked to him yesterday.

-I-I don't know.

-Where is he now?

-In the infirmary, Tsunade-sama is keeping a close eye on him.

-God, how is this even possible? Is -is this karma?

-Nee-San, I think it would a good idea to go see him. Tsunade-sama says he doesn't have much time.

I nodded and walked towards the infirmary with Hanabi.


	11. Chapter 11

-Tsunade-sama! Hanabi called once we entered the building. -How's father?

-Not too good. She replied.

-God, h-how in the world could this have happened?

-That's what we don't know. The cause of illness is rare as far as we know it.

I took in a deep breath.

-Hinata, I think you should go talk to you're father and tell him the news. **Tsunade suggested.**

I nodded and walked in.

-It's good for you to join us, Hinata. **Mother spoke.**

-Tsunade says he won't make it? **I said but also in a form in a question.**

-That's right. This might be his last day.

-Father,

-Hinata, is that you? **He wheezed.**

-Oh god. I can't do this. **I started back towards the door when mother stopped me.**

**-**You have to do this. Tell him that you'll miss him at least and don't forget to tell him the other news that he would kill Naruto if he heard. **She said.**

_Nice pep talk, mother._

-Fine.

-Hinata, my dear girl I always loved you- oh and Hanabi too. But to me you were the best out there.

Tears began to fall- Father,

-Hmm?

-I love you and I know you might kill me for this but I have to tell you.

-You don't have to tell me. **He coughed.**

-What do you mean I don't have to tell you?

-I already knew.

-H-how?

-The way you were avoiding me- I knew something was up but I really don't mind at all.

-But- but I'd rather tell you myself.

-Go ahead.

-Father I know you didn't want to hear these words out of my mouth until six years but I have to tell you now. Father I am pregnant.

**He coughed**,-Good for you Hina, at least you'll have something to keep you busy after I'm gone.

-Father

He wrapped his hand around mine and slowly said,-I should've expected it anyway. I mean you two are madly in love with each other...just be sure to be good like you have always been for the whole village and never forget- all of you never forget how much I love you.

-Father, **Hanabi whispered.**

Tsunade walked in.

-Father don't leave us please!

Father smiled and closed his eyes and with that being said the BP went dead and a flat line appeared.

-Sorry about your loss. **Tsunade said.**

Mother and Hanabi started bawling their eyes out. I walked out and leaned against the wall and like my mother and little sister I started crying.


End file.
